versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Proto-Comet
The Proto-Comet is a major boss character in the 2019 video game YIIK: A Postmodern RPG. Background The Proto-Comet appears to either be a tool or the manifestation of the destruction that Alex can potentially bring to every reality he exists in. Inside the Proto-Comet is every single Alex who agrees to destroy realities. When Alex goes to the other side of a faroff planet, he finds several Ginger Sages who ask if he wants to join them in destroying another reality. Whether Alex says yes or no, the Sages combine with each other and form the comet. Inside the comet, there is at least four alternate universe versions of Alex, each with a fatal flaw that defines them, such as pretentiousness, laziness, meaningless consumption, or being a social pariah. Inside the mouth of an Alex that acts as a door, Proto-Alex and the Essentia 995, the most powerful iterations of Alex, reside, separated in soul by a machine. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Destroyed many realities. Alex lost track of the number of realities he had destroyed and there are many more realities that had been destroyed by the Proto-Comet before, at least numbering in the dozens considering how many evil Alexes and how many Alexes exist on the small planet paradise where Essentia leaves weaker Alexes on.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Travels across realities and destroys them around this speed. Alex, the Essentia, and Entities are all capable of the same feat, and others who entered the Soul Space are also possibly capable of this level of speed.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Survives beatings from the party members, including the Essentia 2000, who kills Entities. Should be able to survive the destruction of reality it brings. Should be on a similar level of durability to Alex, who actually did survive the destruction of his reality.) Hax: Flight, Reality Warping (Seems to be able to move all of the stars of the universe. Alex’s reality was broken likely due to the effects of the Proto-Comet's arrival), BFR (Uses Banish, which not only whisks away the party to somewhere else but apparently kills them as well, although this technique still only seems to work on those not native to the universe) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight' *'Reality Warping' *'BFR': Only works on Entities, such as the party. Techniques *'Banish': Instantly banishes one target. Vella uses this technique to send Entities to the Mind Dungeon, but this variant of the technique appears to kill instantly. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Should be superior to the Golden Alpaca, which absorbs Entities *Is the sum of multiple evil Alexes, and as such, should be superior to the Tele Alex, who consumes realities *Beyond the power of Entities, seemingly including Alex, who believed he had become one after their fight Speed/Reactions *Flies across realities regularly *Superior to the Essentia 2000, who does similar feats *Outsped Alex to many realities *Superior to many Entities Durability/Endurance *Can take hits from the entire party, including Alex and the Essentia 2000 *Should be capable of surviving the des Weaknesses *Inside the Proto-Comet, if all Proto-Alexes are defeated, then it is susceptible to being destroyed if its switch is flipped *Needs Banish to get rid of the party *Seemingly not as fast as the other party, as Alex in the endgame can fly fast enough to get to a reality before the Proto-Comet can and tell a long story before action must finally be taken Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Universe+ Level Category:YIIK: A Postmodern RPG Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Item and Vehicle Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Indie Game Characters